<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Mornings by Ashto0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324253">Early Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashto0/pseuds/Ashto0'>Ashto0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Toby Smith | Tubbo, DadSchlatt AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, IM, Quackity helps, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Schlatt’s a good dad, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashto0/pseuds/Ashto0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt has a rough start taking care of Tubbo but now that he’s 3, he’s getting the hang of things</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got upset that I couldn’t find that many wholesome dadschlatt that didn’t make me wanna cry so I thought, why not just write my own.</p><p>So here, have some nice, short, wholesome dadschlatt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt opened his eyes to the slight sound rustling in the blankets. He looked down to see what was making noise and saw his son, Tubbo, trying his best to climb onto the bed.<br/>Tubbo’s only 3 and isn’t very tall so getting onto the bed is a bit of a struggle. He managed to get both of his arms and a leg up before he slid back down, taking the blanket with him.</p><p>“Pff, you need help there bud?” Schlatt says, leaning over the edge of the bed to see Tubbo sitting on the floor, partially covered in the blanket.</p><p>“Papa! You woke up!”  Tubbo stood up immediately, reaching out to be picked up by Schlatt.</p><p>Schlatt picked Tubbo up and carefully set him down next to him in bed, not bothering to pick up the blanket the boy pulled to the ground. Tubbo tried standing up on the bed but lost balance and fell face first towards Schlatt, hitting him square in the jaw with his barely grown horns.</p><p>“Ow! Jesus kid, those things are getting sharp.” Schlatt winced and put his hand to his jaw. Tubbo just giggled and sat down next to him.</p><p>Schlatt had been getting better at this whole parenting thing, I mean, he’s still not great. Half the time he doesn’t know what the hell is happening and has to call Quackity for help. Like the first time he had to change Tubbo’s diaper was a long night of screaming into the phone and panicking. Thank goodness for Quackity being there too, Schlatt didn’t seem to understand that you can’t give a baby a whole burger and expect them to be able to eat it without choking to death.</p><p>But even though he’s had some rough patches raising Tubbo, he does truly enjoy spending time with him, and loves seeing the way his face lights up when he discovers something new.</p><p>“Hey, did you need somethin’ bud? It’s like 6 in the morning.” Schlatt asks, sitting up next to Tubbo and pulling him closer into his lap.</p><p>Tubbo smiled the biggest smile and leaned in to hug Schlatt, “No, just missed you papa”</p><p>Schlatt smiled and hugged him back, “Ok then, missed you too bud.”</p><p>They sat there for a while, Schlatt began to start drifting back to sleep, it was still around 6 am after all. He opened his eyes at the feeling of hands rubbing up and down his horns. Tubbo was half asleep, but seemed very fixated on his horns. His face was very relaxed, leaning against Schlatt’s shoulder. His eyes half closed, he looked like he was just about to fall asleep when he moved his hand from Schlatt’s horn to his own horn nub.</p><p>He frowned slightly and dug his face further into Schlatt’s shoulder, hiding his face. Schlatt rubs his back and says, “What’s wrong Tubs? Do they hurt?” referring to the growing pains Tubbo would get from his horns growing in.</p><p>Tubbo just simply shook his head, keeping it hidden in Schlatt’s shoulder. He turned his head and grabbed Schlatt’s horns again.</p><p>“It’s just...mine don’t look like yours…” He said with a sad sniffle. “They don’t look as cool…”</p><p>Schlatt sat up more and pulled Tubbo with him, looking him in the eye.</p><p>“Of course they don’t bud, you’re still little, and I’m an old man.” He chuckled, pulling Tubbo’s face towards his, making Tubbo giggle.</p><p>Tubbo let go of Schlatt’s horns to grab his own and gasped, making a face like he just figured out the meaning of life.</p><p>“So I’ll look like papa when I’m an old man!?” Schlatt started laughing, harder than he usually does with anyone else.</p><p>“Sure, you’ll be just like your old man.” He hugged Tubbo again, the sun starting to rise through the blinds, lighting the room in a nice orange glow.</p><p>Through Tubbo’s laughter of excitement, Schlatt looked at the pile of empty alcohol bottles on his nightstand, he sighed and mumbled, “Hopefully not exactly like your old man.”</p><p>They got up from bed about an hour later and Tubbo begged for pancakes for breakfast, even though Schlatt can barely cook, he tried his best. He burnt some of them but Tubbo ate them with a smile on his face anyway.</p><p>Late Quackity came over to hang out with Schlatt and Tubbo, as Schlatt watched Tubbo showing Quackity all his drawings he made in the past few days, he just smiled, god he loved that kid so much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>